A Frienemy In Need
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Takes place right after "Books and Covers", after a comment from Vinnie, Blythe realise there is something she has to do, and someone that is in need. Blythe discovers that someone seemingly your opposite, can be similar, and there might be more to people than meets the eye.


Disclaimer: I don't own Littlest Pet Shop cartoon or toyline. They are all proprerties of Hasbro. I saw "Books And Covers" and I loved it. I thought the ending, I felt bad for Brittany, and thought let's showcase Blythe and her kindness and why she won Hub's nicest of all.

**A Friendemy In Need**

**by**

**nyc2dragon**

It all started at the Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe and the pets were talking about their day, the pets were explaining their day of how they suspected their guest Scout of being a spy for the Largest Ever Pet Shop, Blythe than told the pets about her day, the mathlete match in which she put her trust in the Biskits twins to win the match, and due to Blythe mistaking individual talent for group talent, they let her down, and she now has to serve the Biskits detention sentence as part of a bet she made with her teacher.

"Well I am just glad it's over."

"Yeah hopefully you won't mess up our food again" Vinnie said "what you feed me this morning I am allergic too, could have killed me."

"Wait what did you say Vinnie?" Blythe asked.

"I said you could have killed me with that food you feed me, I am allergic too."

"Allergies" Blythe pondered, "sorry guys I got to go."

"Where are you going" Russell asked, but it was too late, Blythe has already stormed out of the pet shop and running too who knows where.

* * *

The Downtown city school, Blythe races in, carrying some kind of cream; she runs to the girls room door knocks on it and says "Hello Brittany it's me Blythe."

"What do you want?" Brittany responds.

"I got some cream for your rash."

"Just leave it at the door and go. Leave me along it is all you fault anyway."

"You are right it is my fault" Blythe says though thinking to herself _partly my fault, but she should have said something about being allergic to polyester. _"But I am not leaving you alone, whether you like it or not I am coming in."

Blythe goes into the girl's restroom, and sees Brittany with a horrible rash from her arm to her face. "Don't look at me, don't look at me" she screams on the verge of tears.

Blythe puts the cream on Brittany saying "don't worry this will calm down the rash."

"Blythe sure this cream works on you, but will it work on my precious skin?"

"First of all, it is not my cream, why does everyone think I use skin cream, I brought it from the store on the way here, and you owe me twenty bucks.

Brittany tells Blythe "go ahead like you know let me have it."

"Have what?"

"Laugh at me, you know you want to, I know I would."

"Yes I imagine you would, but I am not going to."

The cream has some minimal effect on Brittany's rash, but it still going to take some time for it to heal.

"Okay we have done all we can here, let's get you home" Blythe says.

"No way, are you like crazy" Brittany says. "I can't go out like this, what if someone sees me, they will take pictures, laugh at me, and I will like die."

"Okay I will be right back" Blythe says "don't go anywhere." Blythe remembers the dumbwaiter incident in which Penny Ling said the same thing, _I guess it is easy to say such a thing in these types of situation, I will not judge Penny Ling anymore._

* * *

Blythe rushes back and has a hoodie and sunglasses. Blythe tells Brittany "okay I got these from my locker, now put these on."

"Ill those are like tacky."

Blythe with an irritated look on her face says "Well do you want people to recognize you or not. I am not trying really hard here to help you get home. Now put them on."

"Okay like whatever."

The two girls are walking the hallways of the school when Brittany says "but still what if someone see me and like recognizes me."

"Don't worry" Blythe says "I will make sure no one laughs at you."

"Blythe"

"What now"

"Like thanks"

"No prob, that is what fri…, that is what people do for one another."

"I guess sisters don't do that for each other, can't believe Whitney just like ditched me like that."

"Well" Blythe says "in her defense she was looking for cream for you, but a lot of stuff happened, and she just forgot and went shopping to clear her head."

"Whitney and her short attention span" Brittany says.

"Yeah but she means well, you see Brittany sometimes people who mean well, can let you down. Let me tell you the one time I…" Blythe notices Brittany isn't paying attention, she is texting.

"Short attention span" Blythe says. "Who are you texting anyway?" Blythe peaks at Brittany's mobile device and says "you are just texting yourself, how is that even possible?"

* * *

Blythe and Brittany walk down the street, when to Blythe's surprise asks Blythe "so how did your math thingy go?"

"Not so good, so you and Whitney on math equations may ask why don't you figure out a way to know stuff independently."

"Because we are twins, we are like two halves of one person."

"No you are not, you are two individually, I don't mean to pry something that has bothered since I meet the two of you, you act like you are one person, have you ever thought of trying to achieve an independent identity."

"What are you like trying to say, Whitney and me have always been together."

"No I understand, and I respect how close you are together, but like it or not, you are not one person, you can't go through life forever like that, that is the reason you two get bad grades even though together you are smart."

"You like don't get it, forever the only person I can trust is my sister, she is the only person I got."

"Well what about your parents?"

"Well our mom left us long before I can ever remember, and daddy is always busy, you like wouldn't understand."

"Believe me I understand, I lost my mom when I was a little girl, and my dad works his hardest to provide for our family, but the price he pays is he is always away" Blythe says.

Brittany is for once speechless.

"Anyway we are here" Blythe says referring to the busy streets of Downtown city. Blythe hails a cab, and the cab drives them to the Biskits estate.

* * *

Inside the cab "Ill this place is smelly" Brittany complains as the cab driver gives an annoyed look.

"I know it is not the laps of luxury of travel you are used to, but it beats walking" Blythe says.

* * *

They arrive at the Biskits estate, Blythe walks Brittany to the door and says "well Brittany we made it. I know we are not best of friends, but believe it or not, it was fun."

"Well it wasn't like completely terrible"

"Brittany your kind words are too much."

"Yeah I know" Brittany says "Blythe"

"Yeah" Blythe says.

"This doesn't change that tomorrow we are rivals, but thanks."

"No prob."

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to think of a way to get back at Whitney for ditching me today."

"Brittany" Blythe says motioning to Brittany to pull her hear close to her as she whispers something.

Blythe walks off the estate and says to herself "you know I should win an award for being nice." But needless to say, she actully had fun spenting time with Brittany, ever since she meet the Biskits, she thought of them as nothing but spoiled, snobby, mean girls, but after today she learned that they are people just like everybody else. When she saw Brittany in the girls room today, she didn't see a spoiled have anything she wanted girl, she saw a scared girl in need of help, someone no different than Blythe herself. Maybe the word is not as simple as she thought. As Blythe is thinking of that, she than notices she is blocks away from home, and with no cab in sight, she realizes she has a long walk home.

* * *

The next morning at the Biskits estate, Whitney wakes up and says "sorry about yesterday Brit."

"Like no problem"

Whitney walks to the bathroom to wash up, as she continues talking "I am glad there are no hard feelings for yesterday, but I was like so stressed out, I just forgot about everything. Brit you under…"

Whitney screams

"What's wrong Whitney?" Brittany asks.

Whitney runs out of the bathroom and screams "my face is like green."

"Don't worry I am sure it is like temporary" Brittany says with a smirk.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked my story. I hope you understand where I coming from, I like the Biskits, they are funny and they are not really evil. They are just socially inept in my opinion. I am not anti Whitney despite what happened in the story, and think Brittney should break away from her or anything. I appreciate the love they have for each other, but both of them could use some independent from each other. This is just the way the story worked out. I did the best I could to keep these characters in character. I know the Biskits say like a lot, and Blythe likes to use appreviation, so I tried to put as many as I could, but in the diologue, part of it is me and the way I talk also. Please review my story if you can.


End file.
